Ben 10 vs Red
Ben 10 vs Red is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-fifth DBX. Description Ben 10 vs Pokemon! Can Ben and his army of aliens dethrone the Kanto Champion? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Mt. Silver - Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - Blackmoor Mountains) After what felt like an eternity, Ben finally found an exit to this twisted mountain. He approached the exit and came into contact with the blistering cold. He shivered for a moment, but quickly adjusted to the cold temperature. Even though he was blinded by blizzards, he pressed on. Eventually, he saw a silhouette in the distance. He pressed on and the shadow turned out to be Pokemon Trainer Red, who had seemingly been waiting for his arrival. Red looked at Ben and drew a Poke Ball, calling upon his Pikachu. Ben stood confused for a moment before catching on to what Red was after. "Oh, I get it. It's hero time!" he said, slamming down on his Omnitrix, transforming into Heatblast and facing his opponent. (Cues Pokemon Black and White OST - Gym Leader) HERE WE GO! Heatblast opened the proceedings by casting a wave of fire towards the Mouse Pokemon. Red instructed his Pokemon to use Light Screen, which defended him from the incoming attack. Pikachu then executed a Quick Attack, rushing around Heatblast before striking him in the chest with a tackle, pushing the Pyronite back. Heatblast recovered and grabbed Pikachu by the tail swinging him round several times before hurling it to the ground. He then summoned a large pillar of flame around the electric Pokemon, but the damage was reduced thanks to the Light Screen. Pikachu stood up and got moving again, using the surrounding boulders to try and confuse the Pyronite. Heatblast tried to keep its focus and anticipate Pikachu's movements, but to no avail. The Mouse Pokemon jumped up and latched onto Heatblast, attacking with Nuzzle to paralyze the alien. Heatblast growled as it dropped to the ground, trying to fight the paralysis, but Pikachu gave it no time to recover, blasting it in the back with a Volt Tackle. Heatblast slammed into a boulder hard, but as the dust cloud subsided, Ben had transformed into a different alien - XLR8, in the hopes of meeting his opponent for speed. Pikachu stayed in the fray, lunging with a Quick Attack. XLR8 dodged the attack effortlessly, reappearing behind the Mouse Pokemon and slashing it in the back with his sharp claws. Pikachu tried to retaliate with another Quick Attack, but the Kineceleran dodged again. XLR8 then began to run around Pikachu at incredible speed, creating a tornado around to Mouse Pokemon, sucking up the snow and some boulders that surrounded them, with all pelted Pikachu in the vortex. The tornado then slammed into the face of the mountain, leaving Pikachu defeated, and Red down to five. Red returned Pikachu and sent out the Sleeping Pokemon, Snorlax. XLR8 took a moment to study his mammoth of an opponent before lunging in with outstretched claws, slashing at the Pokemon. Snorlax stood firm, not feeling any of the attacks whatsoever. The Kineceleran then tried to rush around Snorlax, trying to use the same strategy as before, but the Sleeping Pokemon was still unaffected. XLR8 went to pierce Snorlax with a lunging stab, but Normal type grabbed his arms and slammed him to the ground. He then struck true with High Horsepower, finishing off the Kineceleran. Ben then decided he needed to match strength with strength, so he called upon Four Arms. He then charged at Snorlax, who charged back, and the two powerhouses engaged in a grapple lock. After a brief struggle, Four Arms started to gain the advantage, pushing Snorlax back towards the edge of the cliff. Just as the Sleeping Pokemon looked to fall off the mountain, he weaved to the side, allowing Four Arms to stumble forward. He then used High Horsepower to blast Four Arms off the side of the cliff, and the Tetramand began to fall. He didn't fall too far though and he struck the wall of the cliff with enough force to leave four holes in the face of the mountain, which he used to steady himself. Four Arms then punched his way up the cliff, to Red's and Snorlax's amazement. Four Arms clambered back to the peak of the mountain and bashed his fists together. Snorlax then went for a Body Slam, which Four Arms caught, slamming the Pokemon into the ground. He then jumped on top of Snorlax and began pummeling him with multiple heavy punches to Snorlax's face. After a while, Snorlax was able to shove Four Arms off of him, but the Tetramand was still attacking, slamming his fists into the Pokemon's limbs. Eventually, Snorlax swung his right arm and punched Four Arms away, giving him enough time to stand up. Another High Horsepower came Four Arms' way, but this time, the Tetramand charged back, driving his four fists into Snorlax's chest. Both combatants connected with their attacks and both succumbed to each other's power. (Cues xi-on - Scarlet Chain) Now down to four Pokemon, the Kanto Champion returned Snorlax and sent out Lapras, whilst Ben transformed into Spidermonkey. The Arachnichimp immediately began firing webs towards the Transport Pokemon, which were caught by Lapras' Psychic attack. She hurled the webs back towards Spidermonkey, who dodged to the side, casting a large string of web around Lapras' front two fins. The Arachnichimp then dragged Lapras towards him and began to scratch and claw at her face and neck. After a while, Lapras retreated to her shell, firing an Ice Shard out of the hole into Spidermonkey's face. Spidermonkey still had a hold of Lapras' fins however and he attempted to lift the Transport Pokemon over his head. As he tried this, Lapras re-emerged and used Surf to sweep up her opponent in a massive wave of water. Spidermonkey was initially caught out and was forced to release Lapras from his grip. The Arachnichimp then hopped on top of the wave and landed in front of Lapras. Before the Transport Pokemon could fathom what was going on, she found herself on the receiving end of a stiff barge by her opponent. Lapras toppled off the wave and Spidermonkey continued to attack with elbow strikes and slashes. He then leaped up and fired down a large web which was poised for Lapras' neck. But this time, the Transport Pokemon used Blizzard to defend herself and freeze the webs in place. Spidermonkey then found himself on the receiving end of an Ice Beam, which engulfed the Arachnichimp and froze him solid. Before Spidermonkey slammed into the ground and shattered, Ben transformed into Shocksquatch, freeing himself from the block of ice. Lapras quickly fired an Ice Beam at Shocksquatch, but the Gimlinopithecus raised his arms and blocked the beam. The ice froze around his arms, but he immediately broke through it, then cast a large beam of electricity onto Lapras. The Transport Pokemon cried out in agony as it dropped to the ground in defeat. Aiming to counter the electricity, Red called upon Venusaur, who immediately fired a Bulldoze. The attack shook the entire mountain, causing some boulders to come loose from the side of the cliff. Shocksquatch fired small electrical beams at some of the rubble and telekinetically lifted them, tossing them at Venusaur with a lot of force. Venusaur countered with a Leaf Storm, destroying the boulders with ease. Shocksquatch then ran at Venusaur, punching the Seed Pokemon in the chin with a heavy uppercut, followed by a stiff elbow the head. Venusaur took the punishment and struck Shocksquatch in the torso with a headbutt, then dropped a Sludge Bomb onto him, poisoning the Gimlinopithecus. As Shocksquatch stood back up gingerly, Venusaur used Leech Seed to tie him up and sap his life energy away slowly. Shocksquatch tried to fight through the pain, but the poison proved to be too much, and Venusaur finished the job with a Leaf Storm, forcing Ben to transform into another alien. Now it was Diamondhead's turn. Diamondhead's first order of business was to summon a crystal pillar and launch it at the Seed Pokemon. Venusaur attempted to burst through with a Leaf Storm, without much luck. The crystal bashed Venusaur in the face, stunning him. The Petrosapien then forged two crystal blades from his arms and slashed Venusaur over and over, dealing massive damage. Venusaur used Bulldoze to throw Diamondhead off balance and slammed into his chest with a heavy tackle. Venusaur then attempted to latch a Leech Seed onto his opponent, but the Petrosapien slashed through it with an outstretched blade, then spawning a large crystal pillar over Venusaur, dropping it onto his back. The impact finished off the Seed Pokemon, leaving Red with only two Pokemon. The Kanto Champion sent out his Blastoise, which let out a battle cry and firing a Hydro Pump from its dual cannons. Diamondhead raised his arms to block, but was pushed back by the force of the attack. The Petrosapien was pushed back into a wall, but created a crystal in front of him to block the blasts of water. He then launched the crystal at Blastoise, who fired a Flash Cannon to destroy it. Diamondhead then summoned multiple shards and hurled them at the Shellfish Pokemon. Blastoise quickly ducked into its shell and spun around rapidly, chopping through the crystals and bashing Diamondhead in the chin. The alien was left stunned for a moment and Blastoise fired a Flash Cannon from point blank into the Petrosapien's face. Diamondhead dropped to the ground hurt, but managed to fight through the pain and recover. He created two crystal pillars either side of Blastoise and attempted to crush the Shellfish Pokemon between them. Blastoise managed to block both crystals however and used all his might to keep them still. This gave Diamondhead a chance to raise another crystal pillar from the ground, which launched Blastoise into the air. Red instructed his Pokemon to duck into its shell, spin, and use Flash Cannon, and the Shellfish Pokemon obeyed, casting a beam of energy from his shell which shattered the crystals. As Blastoise landed on the ground, Diamondhead rushed at him and bashed him with a strong shoulder tackle, then created two blades of crystal from his hands and slashed at Blastoise's limbs. The Pokemon roared in pain as the blade connected with his skin, but he grabbed onto his foe's arms and hurled him over his shoulders and to the ground. As the Petrosapien tried to stand back up, Blastoise used Ice Beam to try and freeze Diamondhead to the ground. The alien persisted, trying to battle through the beam of ice, eventually landing a slash across the Shellfish Pokemon's face, then proceeded to drop a column of crystal on top of him, finishing him off. Red reluctantly returned his fifth Pokemon to its Poke Ball before sending out his final chance at victory, his ace in the hole. The Kanto Champion sent out Charizard, and wasted no time reaching for his Key Stone. (Cues Pokemon Black and White OST - Gym Leader Last Pokemon) Charizard began to glow in a brilliant light and after a short period of time, re-emerged as Mega Charizard X. Diamondhead slowly stood up and launched several shards of crystals at the dragon, who immediately burned through them with a Fire Blast, which destroyed the crystals and connected with Diamondhead, quickly finishing off the Petrosapien. Ben quickly switched to Big Chill, looking to take the fight to the air. He flew up and fired a beam of ice towards Charizard. The dragon Pokemon gracefully dodged the attack and used Air Slash, slicing at the Necrofriggian's wings. Big Chill was clipped by the attack and staggered a bit, but managed to steady himself and pursue his opponent, firing another beam of ice towards Charizard's wings. But Charizard again evaded and swooped over Big Chill's head, appearing behind him and smashing him in the back with a Focus Blast. Big Chill began to plummet, but fired several shards of ice up at Charizard, who was grazed slightly by the attack. The damage done was only superficial however, and he swooped down towards the Necrofriggian, launching a Fire Blast down at him. Big Chill quickly deployed a large wall of ice to block the attack, then threw the barrier up at Mega Charizard. The ice wall slammed into Charizard's face, but he shrugged off the damage. Big Chill took the time to fly up above his opponent and latch onto his back. Charizard began to shake violently, desperately trying to force the alien off of him, but Big Chill had frozen his arms onto the Pokemon's back, keeping him firmly in place. The Necrofriggian then fired a powerful beam of ice around Charizard, encasing the dragon in a thick block of ice. This didn't last long though, and Charizard burst out of the icy prison, grabbing hold of his foe and slinging him into the side of the mountain. He then proceeded to bury the Necrofriggian under an enormous wave of pyrokinetic energy, finishing him off relatively quickly. (Cues The Simpsons Hit & Run OST - Never Trust A Snake) Ben came up with an idea on how to dampen Charizard's hopes, and that was to transform into Water Hazard. The Orishan quickly outstretched his arms and blasted a huge gush of water towards Charizard, who smartly flew away from it, casting a Focus Blast down at his foe. The alien swatted the blast aside and propelled himself upwards by blasting the ground with his water to launch himself skyward. Charizard cast an Air Slash into Water Hazard's chest, which the alien certainly felt, but muscled through, creating watery whips from his hands to slap across Charizard's face, dealing a fair amount of damage to his opponent. Water Hazard then proceeded to wrap the whips around Charizard's arms and reel him into a succession of stiff knee strikes, followed by a powerful pump of water into the back, slamming Charizard to the ground. Water Hazard continued to rain down water on the Flame Pokemon, who struggled to escape the torrent, eventually angling himself right to cast an Air Slash through the attack and throw off the alien. The Orishan dodged the attack, but Charizard quickly retaliated with a Will-O-Wisp, burning his foe. Water Hazard felt his temperature rise, but knew that he had the means to beat Charizard. He continued to lash down on the Flame Pokemon with several water whip strikes, which Charizard was blocking with his wings. Charizard then grabbed onto the whips and fired a Fire Blast into Water Hazard's midsection, bringing him back down to earth. Water Hazard bounced off a boulder and rolled to the ground and Charizard took flight once more, casting a Focus Blast at his downed opponent's head. Water Hazard raised his hand and blocked the attack, but was slow to stand back up, the damage of the burn finally taking a heavy toll. Charizard cast another Focus Blast down at Water Hazard, who caught it in a torrent of water, sending it back up towards the Flame Pokemon, blasting him in the chin with the attack. Charizard began to reel and Water Hazard kept up the pressure, firing gushes of hydrokinetic attacks at his opponent, but his attacks weren't landing, and they weren't very strong. Charizard then swooped in behind him and struck him with his tail, knocking him to the ground before using Fire Blast to finish the job. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - Let's End This) Frustration began to set in for Ben as he transformed into Way Big. Charizard's flying was starting to look a little wobbly though, and knew that all he had to do was keep up the pressure. Charizard immediately tested the waters with a Focus Blast, which merely bounced off the behemoth of an alien. Way Big then swung his fist down towards Charizard, looking to smack him out of the sky. The Flame Pokemon dodged the attack elegantly and began to fly around Way Big, peppering it with Air Slashes to whittle down its stamina, whilst also being mindful of the To'kustar's strength. Charizard flew in front of Way Big's face and fired a Fire Blast, which the alien met with a cosmic ray. Way Big won the exchange and the ray struck Charizard's stomach, giving the alien a chance to punch Charizard down towards the ground with a mighty thump. Charizard landed with a huge crash onto the floor, and Way Big wasted no time in attempting to finish his foe off with a stomp. The Flame Pokemon managed to scramble out of the way though, blasting Way Big in the torso with a Fire Blast. Way Big was pushed back by the initial force of the move, but stayed strong enough to fire another cosmic beam at his opponent. Charizard flew upwards to dodge, but the To'kustar kept the pressure on, his attack pursuing the Pokemon through the air. Eventually, Charizard was nicked on the tail and he began to plummet towards the entrance that Ben had walked out of. Way Big, with all his might, went to punch his opponent into the side of the wall. Charizard flipped away though, and Way Big's fist smashed into the wall, obliterating it. Charizard then flew behind Way Big and Red ordered for him to use his coup de grace: the Blast Burn. Charizard began to charge up an enormous amount of pyrokinetic energy, while Way Big spun back around and began to charge up his own power as well. After a few seconds, both combatants were fully charged and their attacks were unleashed. The Blast Burn and the cosmic ray collided midair and the two fighters continued to pour on the pressure. They were equally matched for a long time, but eventually, it was the fresher combatant, Way Big, that managed to power through, taking a step forward towards Charizard, forcing the Flame Pokemon to exert more power. With one final push, Way Big's cosmic ray blasted through the Blast Burn and connected with Mega Charizard X, who roared out defiantly as the beam engulfed him, and approached Red as well. "...!" The Kanto Champion could only stand and watch as he was also obliterated by Way Big's powerful attack. After the smoke, snow and debris subsided, Ben returned to his human form, collapsing to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. DBX! Category:Nintendo vs Cartoon Network themed DBXs Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights